1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a clip with a sliding pillbox-type lid which can be used for attaching rods, particularly for attaching rods within an automotive seat assembly, such as a lumbar support, or for holding a tubular component such as a brake line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it is known to use clips for securing the rods in an automotive seat assembly, such as associated with a lumbar assembly. Typically, these prior art clips have included a "fold-over" design wherein two gripping portions have been attached by a living hinge or similar hinge, and a rod has been engaged between the two gripping portions which are then fastened to each other. These clips have been difficult to install.
Similar clips have been used for attaching pipes or conduits.
Additionally, some prior art clips have been metallic clips which are difficult to install and which may include sharp metallic edges which are dangerous to the installer. Moreover, the metallic clips have been expensive to manufacture.